Edwin Jarvis
THIS ARTICLE IS NOT A STUB Edwin Jarvis is Howard Stark's butler, and later the inspiration for J.A.R.V.I.S. Edwin Jarvis was created by Stan Lee and Don Heck. Early Life Before World War II, Edwin Jarvis served a General. One day in Budapest he meets a jewish woman named Anna. Immediately both fall in love to each other. When the war started, he asked the General sign a document that would allow Anna leave the country but the General refused this request. Then Edwin forged the signature of the General causing his dishonorable discharge from the British Army. This event almost sent him to the gallows but thanks to Howard Stark who used his influences to save him from a court martial and also mantain Anna's safety. Eventually, he and Anna married and went to live to the United States. Appearances ''Agent Carter'' Edwin Jarvis is the butler of Howard Stark. One night he contacts the Agent Peggy Carter through a note. Thinking that he would hurt her, Peggy defends himself and beats him. Later, she learns that he is Howard's butler. During the meeting between Howard and Peggy, Stark tells Carter that Jarvis will help her in any way she needs. The next night, Jarvis is informed by the Agent Carter that the Nitramene already been developed. He helps her to disable the artefact when this was about to explodes. He also accompanies Carter to the Roxxon facilities. When Brannis activates a Nitramene, Jarvis saves Carter from a imminent death. The next day, Peggy asked him to investigate who is Leviathan, Jarvis agrees and says he looks in the archives of his boss. Jarvis offers to Agent Carter one of Howard Stark's penthouses since by the death of her roommate she was homeless. Jarvis also offers her company, she rejects this offer. After Carter track down Sheldon McFee, Jarvis accompanies her to the scene. There they found the cargo of Nitramene who had sought. When Green Suit arrived on the scene, Jarvis and Carter took Brannis to protect from the mysterious man. After the arduous battle between Peggy and Green Suit, the cargo of Nitramene fallen off a cliff, killing Green Suit. When Brannis dies, he hears sirens getting closer, then he insists to Carter that they must flee. Days later, Jarvis was brought to the New York Bell Company for questioning. During interrogation he was calm and serene but when Agent Thompson threatened to deport him and his wife, his attitude changed and he could not bear losing his wife. When Jarvis was being questioned by Dooley, Carter pretends incompetence to free Jarvis. That night, he and Carter found the place where Stark's weapons were located. Due they could not report the finding directly, Jarvis made an anonymous call to the SSR. He later helps Carter to fight against Jerome Zandow. Having defeated Zandow they both retire from the site. Jarvis with Carter went to look for Howard Stark, who had returned to the country by smugglers. As smugglers threatened to kill him if it did not give him more money, Peggy had to intervene. Carter in a couple of minutes disarmed the goons, she then told him that he was a bad negotiator. Two days later, Jarvis scolded Stark for having lied to Peggy since this could have cost him his friendship with her. A few days later, he tries to talk to Peggy but she ignores him (because she is upset with Stark). The next day, Dooley meets Jarvis and asks him about the fight between the General McGinnis and Howard Stark. Jarvis says he does not know anything about any fight; but Dooley does not believe him and tells him to go with him when he wants. As Dooley sent Peggy to find potential spies women, Carter sought him for help. When he and Carter met at L & L Automat, they were ambushed by agents of the SSR led by Thompson and Sousa. Outside they were cornered by Jack Thompson; however Carter was able to disarm him and knock him out. Jarvis aks Carter not go to Griffith Hotel but she had to go because the Blitzkrieg Button was there. Jarvis went to the New York Bell Company to deliver an alleged confession from Howard Stark. Jarvis delivered the confession to Dooley and requests to release him and Carter. Dooley accepted but with the condition that Howard Stark surrender to authorities just so he could free them. Jarvis admits Carter that the confession was false. At that precise moment, he and Carter discover that Ivchenko was communicating with someone in another building. Carter confesses to Dooley the reason why she helped Stark. Seeing that Dooley and the other agents didn't believe her, Carter showed them the content of Blitzkrieg Button (Captain Rogers' blood). After this act of sincerity, Dooley sent agents to arrest the person who was in the other building, while he was in charge to arrest Ivchenko. Jarvis and Carter later were locked in a room by Roger Dooley as Ivchenko hypnotized the Chief. They managed to escape but it was late Ivchenko had taken the Item 17 while Dooley wearing the Self-Heating Vest. Jarvis explained that the vest could not be removed and would continue to heat up until it exploded. Seeing no other alternative, Dooley jumped out of the window and exploded in mid-air. Jarvis accompanied Stark to the New York Bell Company after learnig that someone had stolen and used Midnight Oil. After Howard Stark is kidnapped by Fennhoff and Underwood, he informed Carter and the others agents taht his boss has a hidden warehouse for aircraft. Jarvis and the SSR's team to the warehouse to save Stark and arrest Fennhoff and Underwood. When they arrived found out that Stark had already taken off bound for Manhattan. Because none knew flying a plane, he postulated himself but the mission was not easy and he would have to shoot down the plane where Howard Stark was. Eventually, he did not took down Stark's plane. The next day, with Fennhoff in prison, Jarvis gave Carter Rogers' blood since for him she deserved decide what to do with it. ''Avengers: Endgame'' After Tony travel's back in time to 1970 and meets his father, Jarvis can be seen holding the door open for Howard. Trivia *Edward Jarvis is the only character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe who originated on television, to appear in a film. Gallery EdwinJarvis1-NINTE.png EdwinJarvis2-AgentCarter.png Jarvis_Helping_Carter.png Peggy_Carter_and_Edwin_Jarvis.jpg Edwin jarvis.jpg Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Males Category:Servants Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Agent Carter characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Character stubs Category:Live-action characters Category:English characters Category:Heroes Category:Acquired characters